


Bon Appetit

by Sculder (Philer4Ever)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Kink, Food Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7473456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philer4Ever/pseuds/Sculder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walter has an appetite and Fox is on the menu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bon Appetit

Skinner/Mulder residence

Walter was sitting at the kitchen table reading the Sunday paper. Fox was also sitting there but he wasn't reading. He was sighing and pouting.

"Come on, Walter!"

Without glancing from his paper, Walter said, "I said no...not now."

"But I'm so bored! It won't take long. You could do it and be back here reading your damn paper," he said, tapping it with his finger, "in 10 -- 15 minutes tops."

Walter glared at him and went back to reading. Fox sighed loudly again then got up to clear away the breakfast dishes. He placed them in the sink angrily.

"My mother gave me that set. There had better not be a chip in any of them," Walter threatened.

Now it was Fox's turn to glare. He turned around and began to wash them, grumbling every 5 seconds. When he had finished drying them, he threw the towel on the rack then turned to face his lover. He leaned back against the sink and folded his arms across his chest, staring him down. Walter continued to read his paper, ignoring him. After a few more seconds, Fox stormed out of the kitchen, cursing under his breath. Walter just smiled to himself, shaking his head. He knew that wasn't the end of it. 

And he was right. Two minutes later, a completely naked Fox came back into the kitchen. He stood at the table with his hands on his hips. Walter didn't look up, but he could still see Fox. It took all his control not to bust out laughing. He had to give it to the boy -- he certainly was persistent... 

Fox stood there staring down at his lover again, waiting for him to react. Walter wasn't going to give in. He kept right on reading as if Fox weren’t standing there. Fox frowned, feeling extremely annoyed. He was determined to get his attention. 

Fox decided to climb up on the table and sit on his heels, spreading his thighs wide. Walter kept right on reading. Fox got up on this knees and began to gyrate his hips erotically. He wiggled his butt from side to side, causing his cock to swing and sway while waving his arms around. He was trying his best to distract Walter but it wasn't working. Then he got on his hands and knees and caught the corner of the paper with his teeth, tearing it. With that, Fox finally got his lover’s attention. Walter put down the paper and slowly got up from the table. Fox watched him, the piece of newspaper still hanging from his mouth. Walter walked over to the refrigerator and pulled it open. He began to search inside for something. Fox spit out the paper and sat on his haunches once more, trying to see what Walter was doing. Walter then backed out of the frig, holding a bowl of seedless red grapes. He closed the frig with his hip and went back to the table. He picked up a grape and held it in front of Fox.

"Open your mouth," Walter ordered.

"Walter, I'm not hungry," Fox answered, leaning away from him.

"You were eating my paper so you must be hungry. Open up," he said, moving the grape toward Fox's mouth.

Fox continued to move back, eventually getting off the table. Walter continued to pursue him until he was backed up against the counter.

"Walter, I said I wasn't hungry. Stop!" he yelled, fending off the grape with his hand. Walter put down the bowl and grabbed Fox's hand, pulling it behind his back. Fox then grabbed the hand Walter had the grape in and pushed it away.

"Walter, what the hell is wrong with you? I don't want the fucking grape!" Fox exclaimed as both men began to tussle around the kitchen. Walter managed to push him toward the table and laid him back on it. Fox kept a firm grasp on Walter's wrist, not allowing the grape to get near his mouth.

"You're not going to eat it, are you?" Walter asked, leaning over his lover.

"No!" Fox said resolutely.

"Fine." 

Walter moved away from him, popping the grape into his own mouth. Fox leaned up and once again watched his lover put the bowl of grapes back into the frig. He pulled out a bag of carrots and placed them on the table beside Fox. Fox glanced at the carrots then looked back at Walter. Then Walter brought out another bowl of something and placed it on the table. Fox looked at it and saw it was onion dip.

"What are you doing?" Fox asked curiously.

"I feel like a snack. Lie back on the table," he ordered, getting a tablespoon from the drawer.

"What for?"

"Stop asking so many questions and do as I say," Walter growled.

Fox loved it when his lover got like this. He knew he was in for something good and hot. He did as he was told and laid back on the table with his knees bent and his feet on the edge. He put his hands behind his head and opened his legs so he could see what Walter was doing. Walter dipped the spoon into the bowl of dip and scooped up some. He held it over Fox's navel.

"This is going to feel a little cold," he warned as he dropped some of the dip into Fox's navel. 

Cold was an understatement. Fox gasped, clenching his stomach muscles.

"Christ, you weren't kidding!" 

Fox watched Walter spoon up some more dip and drop some on each of his nipples. Again he took in a sharp breath as the nubs hardened immediately. Walter then placed the spoon in the bowl and dipped a finger into it, bringing out some of the dip. He moved his finger to Fox's mouth and had him suck the dip from it. He then placed his finger in his own mouth seductively sucking off the rest. Fox could feel his cock pulsating. Walter licked his lips then turned to take a big firm carrot from the bag. He dipped it into Fox's navel and brought it up to his mouth. He wrapped his lips around it then moved it in and out just before he bit down hard on it. Fox jumped at the sudden crunch sound that seemed to fill the kitchen. He moaned as Walter plunged his tongue into his navel, cleaning out the rest of the dip. Then he took the same carrot and began to rub it in circles around one nipple then the other. He teased and played with the stiff nubs, smearing the dip all over his pecs, then Walter sucked off all the dip before taking another bite out of the carrot.

Fox was panting now. This was so fucking hot. His cock was leaking cum as it laid against his firm abs. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take without cumming soon. He was certain Walter was nowhere near finished with him. He closed his eyes as Walter licked and sucked the remaining dip from his chest and nipples, gasping as he felt teeth brush across them. When he was done, Walter picked up the rest the carrot and placed it at Fox's mouth. Fox opened it, taking the firm vegetable inside, wrapping his lips around it. Walter moved it back and forth between the full lips. Fox sucked on it eagerly. Then Walter told him to bite it and he obeyed. Walter left the rest in his mouth and told him to eat it without using his hands. Walter watched as the carrot disappeared inside his lover's luscious mouth. Fox chewed the carrot and swallowed as he saw Walter retrieve another one.

"Turn over on your stomach," Walter ordered with a growl.

Fox stared at him for a moment then obeyed. His heart began to pound in his chest at the anticipation of what was about to happen. He knew Walter could get very kinky when he wanted to. Once he was on his stomach, he looked over his shoulder to see Walter putting the carrot in his mouth, holding it between his teeth. He then reached for a bottle of olive oil on the counter. He moved between the outstretched legs and poured a few drops into the crevice of Fox's ass cheeks. The oil was room temperature but still felt really cold. Fox hissed as he felt the oil drain down his crack and over his rectum. Then he felt Walter's finger pushing its way inside him. He buried his head in his arms, groaning and bucking his hips from the exquisite pressure. After withdrawing two fingers from his lover's ass, Walter bent down and removed the carrot from his mouth. Then he placed it at the tiny, puckered entrance. Slowly he pushed the carrot inside Fox, using only his mouth to move it. Walter made sure he picked a carrot that had about the same girth as his own penis, so as not to cause Fox any undue discomfort. Fox's hips began to writhe as he continued to moan and bite on his bottom lip. Walter thrust the carrot in and out of Fox, teasing his prostate with every jab. 

Suddenly, Walter released the carrot and stood up. He stared at the sight of a naked Fox lying on a table with a carrot sticking out of his ass. It should have made him laugh but instead it made him horny as hell. His cock was stiffening inside his pajama bottoms. He leaned down and seized Fox's ass cheeks, spreading them then grabbed the carrot with his teeth once more. He began to slowly eat the carrot out of Fox's ass. He slid more and more of the carrot from his lover's butt until all of it was eaten. Fox continued to moan and sigh. Walter stood up, swallowing the carrot. Then he shoved down his pajama bottoms, stepping out of them. Fox looked back, seeing his naked lover displaying a healthy erection.

"So -- how'd ya' like that?" he asked, picking up the bottoms and throwing them on a chair.

Fox propped his head up on his hand, turning sideways on the table.

"Words can't describe it. Where the hell did you learn to do that?"

"Nowhere. I just put the two things I like to eat together," he said, shrugging.

"My ass and raw carrots," Fox grinned. "It's a good thing you don't like raw broccoli. That could have gotten quite interesting," he said, laughing.

"Very funny," Walter said, slapping him on the ass. "Turn over. I think this ass is still hungry."

Fox obeyed immediately, wriggling his butt enticingly at Walter saying, "Feed me, feed me!"

Walter chuckled at that as he pulled Fox so his legs touched the floor and he was bent over the table. He spread Fox's legs apart then poured more oil into his ass. Walter then poured some into his palm and massaged it into his cock. After placing his hands on Fox's hips, he guided his cock into the tight opening. He heard his lover release a loud groan.

"God, Walter -- you feel so fucking good!"

Walter leaned down and nuzzled Fox's neck.

"So do you, baby," he whispered, getting back to the business at hand...or at cock. He pumped in and out of the trembling butt before him. He thrust hard and fast. Fox began to pound the table with his fists, trying to endure the exquisite agony. Walter was on the verge. He continued to slam into his lover until he had reached the point of no return. He came hard, exploding deep inside Fox's ass. Once the spasms had ended, he leaned on the table, breathing hard. Fox could feel Walter's cock grow limp inside him. He had not cum yet and desperately needed to.

"Walter, I could use a little help here," he said, shifting so he could take some of the pressure off his painful erection. Walter leaned up and slid out of him so Fox could sit up. Once Fox turned over and sat up, Walter could see his incredibly hard cock weeping for release.

"Stay right there," Walter said, reaching for the bowl of dip again.

"No Walter! No more dip, please! Just suck me off."

"Fox, trust me. You're going to love this!" Walter said, smearing some dip over the head of his penis and across the shaft.

Fox sat with his hands braced behind him and his legs dangling off the table. His legs were spread wide as the dip was being administered to his genitals. Fox grinned down at Walter.

"Man, you sure do like onion dip."

"Yes, I do. A lot," he grinned as he knelt down on the floor between Fox's thighs and placed his mouth over the dip coated genitals. He took in Fox's entire cock. Fox thought he would cum right then and there but he forced himself not to. He wanted this to last. Walter went to his balls and lapped up all the dip from there, sucking them into his mouth. Fox threw his head back, letting out a strange throaty sound. He shut his eyes tight as he felt himself cuming.

"Walter, I'm gonna' cum!"

"Then cum...cum for me, baby," he growled as he continued to lick his lover clean of all the dip.

As if obeying his lover's command, Fox came and came and came, screaming loudly. Walter lapped up the cum and sucked his cock dry. Fox fell back on the table completely sated, his chest heaving.

Walter got up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

"Did ya' like that?"

Fox pushed himself up on his elbows.

"Fuck yeah! Jesus, I haven't cum that hard in ages. Who'd a thought you would become this cock sucking maniac by just putting some onion dip on my dick?"

"So, now I guess you'll want me to put some sort of food substance on your cock every time you want me to suck you off?" Walter asked, leaning against the counter.

"Well, I guess as long as it's something you really liked," Fox said, pausing a moment. 

Something was occurring to him... 

"Oh no!" he exclaimed, sitting up completely.

"What's wrong?" Walter asked, concerned.

"I remember the last time we went out to dinner and you had something you couldn't get enough of. What the hell was it?" he asked, trying to remember.

"You mean the restaurant we went to -- and I ordered Buffalo wings?"

"Yeah. What was that stuff you were dipping everything into?"

"Oh, that was horseradish."

"Right! I remember that shit being really hot. I didn't know how you were eating it. I dipped a piece of celery in it and right after I put it in my mouth, I had to down a whole glass of water," Fox remembered frowning.

"I remember... It wasn't that bad for me. I'm used to very spicy foods. I acquired a taste for it in Nam."

"Wasn't too bad?! You're mouth must have been lined with asbestos! Anyway -- you really like that stuff a lot, don't you?" Fox asked, trying to hide the worry in his voice.

"Yeah, I do," Walter answered, knowing just what Fox was getting at.

Swallowing hard, he asked the question.

"Um...you would never think of putting that stuff on me, would you? I mean, if it burns your mouth like that, imagine what it would feel like on a...” swallowing again, “...poor, defenseless penis?" 

Fox looked at his lover with huge fearful eyes. He knew Walter would never do anything to intentionally hurt him but he also knew the man had a sadistic streak in him that was just beginning to rear its head. At times, Fox welcomed it and was excited by it. Other times it made him somewhat apprehensive. He watched as Walter gave him an evil grin.

"I don't think I can imagine that", he said, leaning up off the counter and going to the frig again.

"W-Walter -- what are you looking for?" Fox asked nervously, knowing all too well the answer to that question.

"Ah, I found it," Walter said, backing out of the frig and shutting the door.

Fox prayed there wasn't any horseradish in there as he craned his neck to see what Walter had in his hand.

"Walter, please tell me you didn't find any horseradish."

"I could, but I'd be lying," he said, holding the jar up for Fox to see.

Fox immediately jumped off the table and started backing away.

"Walter, there is no way I'm going to let you put that stuff on my dick!"

"Then what about your balls?" he asked as he kept moving toward his frightened lover.

"Hell no! Walter, get away from me with that stuff! Don't come any closer! I mean it!" Fox yelled as he was being backed into the dishwasher, stopping abruptly as he banged into it.

Walter walked right up to him, close enough until their cocks were touching -- then busted out laughing. 

Fox's look of fear turned into a look of exasperation. He pushed Walter away then rushed past him with Walter still laughing heartily.

"You should have seen the look on your face when you thought I was going to put horseradish on your cock," he said, turning to follow his irate lover. "Fox, come on,” he implored. “I was only joking. You know I would never put this stuff on you." He put down the jar and followed Fox out of the kitchen.

"You're a real sadistic bastard. You scared the shit out of me," Fox said, apparently pissed.

"Aw, come on, babe. Don't be mad. I'm really sorry," he said, pulling Fox into his arms.

Fox allowed himself to be embraced.

"How sorry?" he asked, pouting.

"Real sorry. So sorry I'd do anything for you to forgive me," Walter said sincerely.

Fox thought about it then he put a sadistic grin on his face.

"Go lie face down on the couch. I'll be right back."

Walter obeyed, lying naked on his stomach until Fox returned with a bag of sunflower seeds. Walter looked from the bag to Fox's face in horror.

"What the hell are you going to do with those?"

"Well -- now I'm in the mood for a little snack myself," Fox said, popping one into his mouth.

Walter didn't wait for him to get any closer. He jumped up from the couch, running past Fox and out the living room.

"Walter! Where are you going?! Come back! You're really going to like it! I promise!" he yelled as he ran behind his terrified lover with seeds clutched firmly in hand.

 

~~~~That's All Folks~~~~


End file.
